Amigo apaixonado
by Vingador Uchiha
Summary: Há duas maneiras de se amar verdadeiramente uma pessoa: a primeira é quando você se torna o melhor amigo dela e depois se apaixona; a segunda é quando você se apaixona e depois aprende a ser o melhor amigo dessa pessoa. SASUSAKU-Fic dedicada a Uchiha Ayu
1. O começo de algo eterno

**_FIC DEDICADA A Uchiha Ayu ou Ayumi-chan_**

**Há duas maneiras de se amar verdadeiramente uma pessoa: a primeira é quando você se torna o melhor amigo dela e depois se apaixona; a segunda é quando você se apaixona e depois aprende a ser o melhor amigo dessa pessoa. Aqui vai uma fic que conta sobre essas duas formas de amar... SASUSAKU**

**Bom, mais uma fic(depois de um ano)...**

**Essa fic se passa em dois tempos... Um quando Sakura e Sasuke são pequenos e outro no tempo atual.**

**No inicio vocês podem pensar que vai ser só mais uma fic adolescentes, mas podem ter certeza que a trama não é focada em um romance adolescente propriamente dito, mesmo porque ela vai muito além disso.**

**Bom... Espero que gostem e mandem reviews... n.n**

**AMIGO APAIXONADO **

**Capítulo 01 - O começo de algo eterno.**

Tomoyo - Olá, Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-san. n.n

 Mikoto e Fugaku - Bom dia.

Mikoto - Agora que você e seu marido mudaram para cá, nós seremos grandes amigas! n.n

Tomoyo - Com certeza n.n

Sasuke - Otou-san, está na hora do treinamento! - Chegou um garoto de cinco anos com a cara emburrada.

Tomoyo – Ahhhh!! Esse é o Sasuke-kun? Nossa que menino lindinho, igual ao irmão! - Falou a mulher de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.

Sasuke – Err arigatou, eu acho. - Falava o Uchiha mais novo, sem jeito. - Otou-san, o treino!

Fugaku - Bem... Eu vou ajudar o Sasuke com o treino... Ja ne!

Mikoto – Ah! É mesmo, cadê a Sakura-chan? Por que você não a trouxe? - Disse a mulher de cabelos e olhos negros.

Tomoyo - Ela está na aula de piano agora.

Mikoto – Ah! você podia trazer a Sakura-chan, para conhecer o Sasuke-kun!

Tomoyo - É verdade. Vamos marcar um jantar, aí eles podem se conhecer. Sakura precisa mesmo arrumar novos amiguinhos para superar a timidez!

Mikoto - Então está marcado, amanha as oito aqui em casa, está bom?

Tomoyo - Claro! n.n

**----- **

**No dia seguinte... Na mansão Uchiha.**

**TOC! TOC! TOC!  **Mikoto - Eu atendo!

A porta foi aberta revelando um casal, muito bonito com uma menininha de cinco anos usando um delicado vestidinho cor-de-rosa, combinando com a franja que cobria sua testa. A pequena segurava a mão do pai.

Os casais se cumprimentaram sorridentes.

Mikoto – Olá, Sakura-chan! - Disse se abaixando para passar a mão na cabeça da menininha.

Sakura - Err...o...o...oi! - disse com a voz fraca e baixa.

Tomoyo - Cadê o Itachi-kun e o Sasuke-kun?

Fugaku - Eles já estão descendo!

-----

Itachi - Anda Sasuke!

 Itachi era um menino de 11 anos muito educado e inteligente.

Sasuke - Hunf você que é enrolado, irmão!

Desceram da escada os dois garotos juntos.

Sakura, que estava encolhida atrás da perna da mãe, fitou os 2 meninos que se aproximavam e corou no mesmo instante ao ver como o menino da sua idade era bonito.

Fugaku e Hiashi (pai da Sakura) foram para a sala para falarem de negócios.

Tomoyo - Olá Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun! n.n

Itachi - Boa noite! - Disse o rapaz de terno preto e gravata vermelha que cutucou o irmão mais novo do lado

Sasuke - Err... Boa noite! - Falou o menino com roupas negras menos formais que as do irmão, com o símbolo da família estampado nas costas.

Tomoyo sorriu ao sentir a filha se encolher ainda mais atrás de si.

Tomoyo - Diga oi para o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi-kun, filha!

Sakura sentiu-se observada pelo olhar curioso de Sasuke e acabou que por se encolher ainda mais atrás da mãe.

Mikoto - Hehehe. Por que você não mostra a casa para a Sakura-chan, hein Sasuke?

Sasuke - Err... - Sasuke ia protestar, quando sentiu seu irmão lhe cutucar com o braço em sinal de reprovação.

Itach - Claro que ele vai! - Empurrou o irmão mais novo e foi de encontro ao seu pai.

Mikoto e Tomoyo saíram de perto e ficaram apenas observando as duas crianças.

Sakura fitava o chão totalmente sem jeito e Sasuke a olhava confuso. 

Sasuke - Err... Você gosta de cachorro?

Sakura - Hum? - Levantou a cabeça para encarar os olhos de um negro tão profundo que era impossível não se perder naquele olhar.

Sasuke – ???

Sakura - Go... Gosto mu... Muito!

Sasuke - Que ótimo! Eu vou te apresentar o Akamaru! (aqui ele é do Sasuke)

Sasuke logo puxou a menina pela mão em direção ao jardim, deixando-a totalmente vermelha. Não que ele tenha percebido.

As crianças brincaram por um tempo. No início Sasuke estranhou a maneira atropelada da garota falar, mas se mostrou paciente para com a menina que gastava um bom tempo para pronunciar pequenas frases.

-----

Mikoto – Bom, o jantar está servido... Mas cadê as crianças?

Tomoyo - Hum?

As duas procuraram Sasuke e Sakura pela casa e logo no jardim e encontraram os dois rindo muito, brincando com um filhote de cachorro.

Mikoto - Olha que lindos! Parece que eles se deram bem!

Tomoyo – Nossa! Que estranho.

Mikoto - O quê?

Tomoyo - A Sakura! - Fitava a menina correndo e rindo enquanto Sasuke a perseguia em uma inocente brincadeira. - Eu nunca a vi assim tão alegre perto de outra criança, geralmente ela é muito retraída!

Mikoto - É verdade, o Sasuke também é muito quieto. Ele não costuma gostar de crianças da idade dele.

Tomoyo – Bem... Parece que os dois se identificaram um com o outro! - Disse rindo enquanto fitava as duas crianças correndo uma atrás da outra.

As duas famílias jantaram em seguida, ficaram mais um pouco de papo.

Sasuke havia levado Sakura para brincar em seu quarto, para lhe mostrar seus brinquedos.

**Meia noite...**

Hiashi - Vamos meu bem?

Tomoyo – Nossa! Nem vi o tempo passar, o jantar estava maravilhoso, muito obrigada Fugaku-san, Mikoto-chan e Itachi-kun! n.n

Mikoto - Que isso, foi um prazer!

Tomoyo - Mas... Cadê a Sakura?

Itachi - Ela e o Sasuke foram brincar lá em cima, eu vou chamá-los. Tomoyo - Tadinho deles, já passou da hora deles dormirem.

Mikoto - É verdade!

Itachi subia as escadas sendo seguido pelas duas mulheres.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Sasuke e se deparou com uma cena que o fez sorrir.

Sasuke estava escorado na parede dormindo e Sakura ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro dormindo tranqüilamente.

Tomoyo sorriu e olhou Mikoto também sorrindo.

Mikoto - Que cena mais linda, eles ficam tão bonitinhos assim!

Tomoyo – A gente devia tirar uma foto.

Itachi sorriu de lado imaginando mil maneiras de deixar seu irmãozinho de pavio curto e irritado. Correu para a gaveta pegando uma maquina fotográfica (daquelas de foto instantânea), batendo 4 fotos dos pequenos dormindo juntos e entregando duas para cada mãe.

Tomoyo - Eu acho que esses dois serão grandes amigos de agora em diante - Fitou a foto e sorriu ao imaginá-los num futuro próximo.

Mikoto - Com certeza...

(Hehe para quem não percebeu nessa parte da fic... A Sakura gagueja mais do que a Hinata, porque ela realmente sofre de gagueira, mas ela supera isso com o passar dos anos, então na outra etapa da fic, onde eles estão um pouco mais velhos, ela não apresenta mais traços muito marcantes da "doença" exceto em momentos de muito estresse).

-----

**11 ANOS DEPOIS...**

**Continua...**

**-----**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Comentário do autor:_**

**_Bom galera... depois de um ano sem postar...eu apareço aqui e posto uma nova fic na maior cara de pal! _**

**Mas eu para amenizar a situação...junto com esta nova historia, estou postando tbém um novo cap da fic " Uma flor e uma canção" o penúltimo cap dela!**

**Não prometo atualizações rápidas daqui em diante até pq começo minha faculdade de odontologia dia 9 agora...mas... prometo não demorar tanto tbém!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sobre a dedicatória-**

**_Essa fic eu tenho guardada faz tempo no meu computador e estava esperando terminar a fic "Uma flor e uma canção" para postar_**

**_Ela foi feita em dedicatoria a outra escritora desse site a Uchiha Ayu q eu conheci por meio de reviews... e depois me tornei amigo por conversas no msn, mais tarde pude conhece-la pessoalmente(facilitou pq moramos perto um do outro) _**

**_Hj estamos namorando_**

**_Estamos firme a quase um ano...achei intereçante dividir isso com vcs leitores...até pq o que uniu Ayu e Eu foi uma paixão em comum, q mais tarde virou algo muito maior!_**

**Nossa paixão por SasuSaku!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bom é isso... abraços!... e...reviews pliss!_**


	2. Uma amizade maior que o amor?

**Amigo apaixonado**

**Capítulo 2 - Uma amizade maior que o amor?**

Itachi sorriu de lado imaginando mil maneiras de deixar seu irmãozinho de pavil curto, irritado e correu para a gaveta pegando uma maquina fotografica(daquelas de foto instantanea), batendo 4 fotos dos pequenos dormindo juntos e entregando duas para cada mãe.

Tomoyo- Eu acho que esses dois serão grandes amigos de agora em diante-Fitou a foto e sorrio.

Mikoto- Com certeza....

**11 ANOS DEPOIS...**

 -----

Aula de matemática, o professor Kakashi estava atrasado o que fazia a sala ficar um transtorno.

Naruto - Hahahahahaha eu sou um NINJAAAA!!! - Naruto estava jogando bolinhas de papel para todo lado enquanto, Kiba tacava de volta.

De repente uma bolinha de papel chega ao fundo da sala atinge a cabeça de um certo alguém, que estava sentado no canto afastado de todos.

Kiba engoliu seco.

Kiba - Desculpa Uchiha-san!

Sasuke - Hunf...

Esse era Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais anti-social e arrogante de toda a escola, o mesmo era muito respeitado e até temido por seus colegas, pois ele e seu irmão eram os donos de uma das maiores empresas do Japão, a Konohas Corp.

E também todos sabiam da trágica história por trás da morte de seus pais e isso fazia com que as pessoas se afastassem ainda mais do jovem.

Naruto- Aquele metido! 

Kiba- Inveja Naruto? 

Naruto- Affff é a 5º menina que ele namora só esse mês! O que as mulheres vêem nesse idiota!? 

Kiba - Hn... Isso eu realmente não sei.

-----

**No banheiro feminino...**

Temari - Vocês ficaram sabendo que o Uchiha terminou com a Ino ontem a noite? 

Tenten - Ah isso já era de se esperar, ele ficou quase um mês com ela, esse foi o maior tempo que ele namorou uma garota.  

Temari - Bem feito para aquela patricinha! 

Tenten - Mas eu escutei dizer que eles terminaram porque o Sasuke estava de rolo com outra.

Hinata - Falaram também que a Ino faltou hoje, porque ficou chorando em casa. Tadinha!

Tenten - É realmente o Uchiha sabe ser insensível... Eu não entendo como você suporta ele, Sakura!

Sakura - Hihi o Sasuke-kun só parece ser insensível, ele no fundo é uma boa pessoa.

Tenten - Só você mesmo para achar isso.

Sakura - Mas realmente ele anda muito galinha, mesmo sendo aquela patricinha da Ino ele não deveria ter traído ela com outra garota... Eu vou falar com ele! - Saiu decidida.

Sasuke dormia tranquilamente no meio da bagunça que estava na sala de aula.

**PLOFT**

Sasuke - ITAII- Caiu da cadeira. - O.O

Sakura - Ai desculpa Sasuke-kun, eu não achei que você fosse cair!

Sasuke se levantou rapidamente e retomou a pose. 

Sasuke - Você enlouqueceu Sakura? - Perguntou com o tom de voz calmo e frio.

Sakura - Hum... Mas não se faça de santo, você mereceu o cascudo. - Dizia sorrindo para Sasuke que estava novamente sentado, enquanto ela passava a mão nos cabelos negros dele, onde havia dado o cascudo.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

Sasuke - O que eu fiz? - Perguntou emburrado.

Sakura - Você foi muito mal com a Ino! - Falava rindo, não podia negar que gostava de ver a Ino se ferrar.

Sasuke - Eu só terminei com ela!

Sakura - Até parece que foi só isso. - Fez biquinho enquanto encarava Sasuke diretamente.

Sasuke - Afff... O que te contaram?

Sakura - Que você traiu ela.

Sasuke - Eu não fiz isso. - Falou sério.

Sakura - Sasuke-kun eu te conheço há 11 anos e você ainda acha que me engana? - Sorriu doce para Sasuke.

Sasuke - Unf... Se eu disse que não traí a Ino é porque eu não traí. Alguma vez eu já menti para você?

Sakura fez cara de pensativa e logo alargou o sorriso.

Sakura - Tudo bem... Eu te perdôo... Mas ainda sim você magoou a Ino, então merece um castigo.

Sasuke - Hum?

Sakura - Vai ter que me pagar um sorvete no fim da aula!

Sasuke - Ta bem! - Sorriu maroto

Sakura sorriu de novo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke.

-----

**Enquanto isso, três garotas observavam a cena.**

Temari - Nossa... O Uchiha é totalmente diferente perto da Sakura!

Hinata - Eles são amigos já faz muito tempo Temari!

Tenten - Aff vocês realmente acham que aquele papo de apenas amigos que a Sakura fala é verdade?

Hinata - O quê?

Tenten - A Temari tudo bem que ela está aqui a apenas um mês, mas você Hinata?! Nunca notou que a Sakura quando está perto do Sasuke ela parece uma menininha boba?!

Temari - É verdade, a Sakura quando está perto do Uchiha ela fica toda abobalhada, mesmo.

Tenten - É obvio que ela ama o Sasuke!  Temari - Afff todo mundo que vê os dois juntos fala isso, mas eles nunca ficaram... E também, a Sakura parece não se importar com o fato do Sasuke namorar outras garotas. Eu mesma achava que os dois tinham alguma coisa... Mas depois eu vi que eles eram apenas grandes amigos.

Tenten - A Sakura ama o Sasuke isto está na cara, o problema é o Sasuke que é um galinha!

-----

Kakashi - Yo Yo! o/

Alunos - Está 30 minutos atrasado, sensei!

Kakashi - Bem... É que eu estava ocupado corrigindo as notas baixas que vocês tiveram na prova!

Alunos - u.u

Kakashi começou a entregar as provas.

Naruto – ITAIII, outro zero snif snif! T.T

Kakashi - Haruno Sakura!

Sakura - n.n Yeah tirei 9.8 - Falou a garota voltando a se sentar no fundo da sala, ao lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke - Hunf ... CDF!

Sakura olhou para Sasuke que se sentava ao seu lado e mostrou a língua para ele de maneira brincalhona.

Kakashi - Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke - Unff...outro 10! - Mostrou a prova para Sakura com cara de entediado.

Sakura - Queeee e ainda me chama de CDF?

Sasuke - u.u Eu não tenho culpa de tirar notas altas sem nenhum esforço!

Sakura - Ora seu convencido!! - Quase pulou em cima de Sasuke e começou a fazer cócegas nele, enquanto este se encolhia abafando a risada.

Até mesmo Kakashi observou a cena pasmo...

Sasuke não trocava mais de uma frase com ninguém e no máximo respondia o que lhe perguntavam com um tom arrogante e grosso, mas com Sakura ele era MUITO diferente e isso todos já haviam notado há muitos anos.

Kakashi - Vocês dois podem parar de namorico no meio da aula!

Sala- HUNNNNNNNNNNNNN - Todos falaram em coro fazendo Sakura corar e se sentar novamente em sua carteira.

Sasuke - Hunf... Idiotas!

-----

As aulas finalmente haviam terminado e Sakura andava pelo corredor conversando com suas amigas.

Tenten - Que tal se nós irmos no shopping?

Sakura - Hoje não dá!

Tenten - Por quê?

Sakura - Hehe até amanhã - Saiu correndo em direção a um certo alguém que estava escorado na saída do colégio.

Temari - Afff e ela prefere andar com aquele Uchiha rabugento do que com a gente!

Hinata - Você sabe que a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-kun são amigos desde crianças, ela me disse que ele é como um irmão!

Tenten - Você é muito inocente Hinata eu tenho certeza que a Sakura considera o Uchiha bem mais do que um irmão!

-----

Sakura - Achei que você ia esquecer o meu sorvete! - Disse sorrindo andando de costas, para fitar Sasuke que andava com as duas mãos no bolso.

Sasuke - Hunf... Se eu esquecesse, você iria me atormentar a semana inteira!

Sakura - Hihi é verdade! - Começou a andar lado a lado com Sasuke, naquela praça cheia de árvores e flores.

Sakura e Sasuke pararam em frente à sorveteria.

Sakura - Hunnnn... Eu quero...

Sasuke - Uma bola de morango e outra de Uva! - Disse Sasuke para o sorveteiro.

Sakura sorriu ao lembrar que Sasuke conhecia seus gostos melhor que ela própria.

Sorveteiro - É para sua namorada?

Sakura corou ao escutar aquilo. Já era bastante normal acharem que eram namorados, dado o fato de como ela e Sasuke eram apegados um ao outro.

Sasuke ia falar o sabor de sorvete que ele iria querer, mas a garota o cortou.

Sakura - Uma bola de limão e outra de abacaxi! - Informou sorrindo para Sasuke.

Sasuke - Hunf... - Deu um meio sorriso para a "amiga", eles realmente conheciam cada gosto um do outro.

Sasuke pagou o sorveteiro e logo em seguida eles trocaram os sorvetes, para que Sasuke ficasse com o de limão e abacaxi e Sakura com o de morango e uva.

Sentaram em um banquinho da praça para comerem sossegados.

Ficaram em silencio alguns minutos.

Sakura - Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke - Hun?

Sakura - Por que você terminou com a Ino? 

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha

Sasuke - Por que você insiste nesse assunto? Achei que você não gostasse da Ino!

Sakura - Não é isso... É que você nunca fica mais de 2 semanas com ninguém, eu acho que você deveria parar de ficar brincando com os sentimentos de tantas meninas. - Falou fitando o chão.

Sasuke - Hunf... Eu não gosto de relacionamentos sérios, você sabe Sakura!

Sakura - É... Eu sei! - Fitou o sorvete derretendo em sua mão.

Sasuke - Mas... Já que está tão interessada na minha vida sentimental, então eu também quero te fazer uma pergunta.

Sakura olhou curiosa para o amigo ao lado.

Sasuke - Você está gostando do Sai, não é mesmo?

Sakura - O Sai??? O.o... Quem te falou isso?

Sasuke - Hunf... - Sorriu de lado ao ver a reação da amiga. - Ele anda bem atiradinho pra cima de você!

Sakura - Ele só é um amigo... Acho que nem isso direito!

Sasuke - Kukuku... Pensei que você gostasse dele!

Sakura - Pensou errado, eu já disse que não tenho tempo para pensar nessas besteiras. Ao contrário de você que tira boas notas sem estudar, eu preciso estudar muito para poder passar no vestibular na federal de medicina, no fim do ano!

Sasuke - ...

Sakura – Mas, falando nisso... Eu realmente achava que você estava gostando da Ino!

Sasuke - Hunf

Sakura - Você realmente não a traiu? Sabe... Todo mundo anda falando que você a trocou por outra garota!

Sasuke - Eu já disse que não! - Fitou o céu se lembrando do ocorrido.

**Flash Back on**

Ino - Eu não agüento mais Sasuke-kun! É a sétima vez que você não sai comigo, para ficar com aquela sua _amiguinha._ - Deu ênfase na última palavra.

Sasuke - Hunf...

Ino - Olha Sasuke, eu sou sua namorada e você tem que me dar mais atenção do que a Sakura!

Sasuke - Eu já disse isso Ino! A Sakura é apenas uma grande amiga minha! - Falou no seu costumeiro tom frio e indiferente que usava para todas as pessoas, incluindo suas namoradas.

Ino - Eu acho que vocês dois andam grudados demais, para serem apenas _amigos_. Eu não quero que você saia com ela de novo... Entendeu?!

Sasuke - Ino, quando nós começamos esse relacionamento você já sabia que a Sakura é muito importante para mim e eu não vou deixar de sair com ela por causa de um ciúmes bobo de sua parte!  Ino- Eu não admito que meu namorado de mais atenção a uma vagabunda do que pra mim!

Sasuke - NÃO A CHAME ASSIM, ENTENDEU?! - Segurou o braço de Ino rispidamente com um olhar furioso.

Ino - O.O

Sasuke - Nunca mais ofenda a Sakura na minha frente, por mais que você não goste dela!

Ino - Mas...

Sasuke - Não se compare a Sakura, pois ela é muito mais importante pra mim do que você!

Ino - AH É INTÃO É ASSIM? ENTÃO ESCOLHA... OU ELA OU EU!

Sasuke se aproximou de Ino e falou em seu ouvido.

Sasuke - Você até que me divertiu.

Ino- O.Ç

Sasuke virou as costas e saiu, deixando Ino chorando.

**Flash back off**

Sakura fitou Sasuke, que tinha o olhar perdido.

Sakura - Ta bom, eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto!

Sasuke - ... - Fitou Sakura degustando seu sorvete. - E como vão as coisas Sakura? - Disse num tom de voz sério e preocupado.

Sakura - Que coisas Sasuke-kun?- Falava rindo enquanto comia a casquinha do sorvete.

Sasuke - Você sabe...

Sakura fitou Sasuke e desfez o sorriso alegre e passou para um meio sorriso forçado.

Sakura - Bem! - Fitou o chão.

Sasuke - Hunf... Mesma coisa não é?

Sakura - O Otou-san está tentando parar de beber... Eu sei que ele vai conseguir!

Sasuke - Sakura... Você e sua mãe não devem se sujeitar a isso!

Sakura - Por favor Sasuke-kun, vamos mudar de assunto! - Falou fitando o chão com medo de encarar Sasuke, ele sempre estava certo.

Sasuke - Eu já disse que sempre que quiser ficar lá em casa...

Sakura - Eu sei, obrigada Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se aproximou da face de Sakura e a beijou na testa.

Sasuke - Sakura, se ele levantar a mão para você de novo eu juro que...

Sakura - Eu prometo que aquilo não vai acontecer de novo!

Sasuke - Hn...

Sakura - É melhor eu ir! - Se levantou e deu um beijo doce na bochecha de Sasuke e saiu correndo.

Sasuke fitou Sakura correndo para casa e decidiu que deveria ir para casa também.

**Fim do cap 2!**

**Obrigado as minhas queridas leitoras! E a minha Beta Nath-chan**

**Perdão a demora nos posts, mas o futuro dentista aqui anda cheio de matéria na facul!**

**Muito obrigado pelas reviews pessoal proximo cap eu respondo todas prometo!**


End file.
